Krzyżacy/Tom I/Rozdział XV
Po rozmowie ze Zbyszkiem Jagienka przez trzy dni nie ukazywała się w Bogdańcu, atoli czwartego wpadła z wiadomością, że opat przyjechał do Zgorzelic. Maćko przyjął nowinę z pewnym wzruszeniem. Miał on wprawdzie z czego spłacić sumę zastawną, a nawet wyliczył, że dość mu zostanie na pomnożenie osadników, zaprowadzenie stad i inne potrzeby gospodarskie, niemniej jednak dużo w całej sprawie zależało od życzliwości bogatego krewnego, który mógł na przykład chłopów, osadzonych przez się na źrebiach, zabrać albo zostawić, i tym samym zniżyć albo powiększyć wartość majątku. Wypytał zatem Maćko bardzo dokładnie Jagienkę o opata, jaki przyjechał: wesół czy chmurny, co o nich mówił i kiedy zjedzie do Bogdańca? – ona zaś odpowiadała mu roztropnie na pytania, starając się pokrzepić go i uspokoić we wszystkim. Mówiła, iż opat przyjechał zdrów i wesół, ze znacznym pocztem, w którym prócz zbrojnych pachołków było kilku kleryków–wagantów i rybałtów, że pośpiewuje z Zychem i rad podaje ucha pieśniom, nie tylko duchownym, lecz i świeckim. Zauważyła też, że rozpytywał z wielką troskliwością o Maćka, a opowiadań Zychowych o przeprawach Zbyszka w Krakowie chciwie słuchał. – Sami najlepiej wiecie, co wam czynić należy – rzekła w końcu mądra dziewczyna – ale ja tak myślę, iże wypadałoby Zbyszkowi zaraz jechać, starszego krewnego powitać, nie czekając, aż on pierwszy do Bogdańca zjedzie. Maćkowi trafiła ta rada do przekonania, więc kazał przywołać Zbyszka i rzekł mu: – Przybierz się pięknie i pojedziesz pod nogi opata podjąć, cześć mu wyrządzić, aby i on cię umiłował. Następnie zwrócił się do Jagienki: – Nie dziwowałbym się, choćbyś była głupia, boś od tego niewiasta, ale że rozum masz, to się dziwuję. Powiedzże mi, jako mam najlepiej opata ugościć i czym go ucieszyć, gdy tu przyjedzie? – Co do jadła, sam powie, na co ma ochotę; lubi on dobrze podjeść, ale byle dużo było szafranu, to i nie przebredza. Maćko, słysząc to, porwał się za głowę. – Skąd ja mu szafranu wezmę!... – Przywiozłam – rzekła Jagienka. – A bogdaj się takie dziewki na kamieniu rodziły! – zawołał uradowany Maćko. – I ku oczom to miłe, i gospodarne, i roztropne, i ludziom życzliwe! Hej! żebym tak był młody, zaraz bym cię brał!... Na to Jagienka spojrzała nieznacznie na Zbyszka i westchnąwszy cicho, mówiła dalej: – Przywiozłam też i kości, i kubek, i sukno, bo on po każdym jedzeniu rad się kośćmi zabawia. – Miał ten obyczaj i drzewiej, a gniewliwy przy tym bywał okrutnie. – Gniewliwy to on ci i teraz bywa; nieraz kubkiem o ziemię praśnie i precz za drzwi do pola wyskoczy. Ale potem śmiejący się wraca i sam pierwszy nad swoim gniewem wydziwia... Wy go przecie znacie... Jeno mu się nie przeciwić, to nie ma lepszego człowieka na świecie. – A kto by mu się tam sprzeciwiał, kiedy on i rozum ma od innych większy! Tak to oni ze sobą rozmawiali, gdy tymczasem Zbyszko przebierał się w alkierzu. Wyszedł wreszcie tak piękny, że Jagienkę aż olśniło, zupełnie jak wówczas, gdy pierwszy raz przyjechał w swojej białej jace do Zgorzelic. Ale tym razem zdjął ją głęboki żal na myśl, że ta jego uroda nie dla niej i że on inną umiłował. Maćko zaś rad był, pomyślał bowiem, że opat pewno sobie Zbyszka upodoba i przy układach nie będzie czynił trudności. Ucieszył się nawet tą myślą tak dalece, iż postanowił jechać razem. – Każ mi wymościć wóz – rzekł do Zbyszka – mogłem jechać z Krakowa aże do Bogdańca z żeleźcem między żebrami, to mogę teraz bez żeleźca do Zgorzelic. – Byle was nie zamroczyło – rzekła Jagienka. – Ej, nic mi nie będzie, bo już czuję w sobie moc. A choćby mnie ta trochę i zamroczyło, będzie wiedział opat, jakom ku niemu śpieszył, i tym hojniejszym się okaże. – Milsze mi wasze zdrowie niż jego hojność – ozwał się Zbyszko. Lecz Maćko uparł się i postawił na swoim. Po drodze stękał trochę, nie przestawał jednak dawać Zbyszkowi nauk, jak się ma zachować w Zgorzelicach, szczególniej zaś zalecał mu posłuszeństwo i pokorę wobec możnego krewnego, który nigdy nie znosił najmniejszego oporu. Przyjechawszy do Zgorzelic, znaleźli Zycha i opata na przyłapie, spoglądających przed się na pogodny świat Boży i popijających wino. Za nimi, pod ścianą, siedziało rzędem na ławie sześciu pocztowych, w tym dwóch rybałtów i jeden pątnik, którego łatwo było rozeznać po zakrzywionym kiju, obońce u pasa i po małżowinach naszytych na ciemnej opończy. Inni wyglądali na kleryków, albowiem głowy mieli z wierzchu pogolone, odzież jednakże nosili świecką, pasy z byczej skóry, a przy boku kordy. Na widok Maćka, który zajechał na wozie, ruszył się żywo Zych, opat zaś, widocznie bacząc na swą duchowną godność, został na miejscu, począł tylko coś mówić do swoich kleryków, których jeszcze kilku wysypało się przez otwarte drzwi izby. Zbyszko i Zych wprowadzili pod ręce słabego Maćka na przyłap. – Trocha jeszcze nie mogę – rzekł Maćko, całując opata w rękę – alem przyjechał, aby się wam, dobrodziejowi mojemu, pokłonić, za gospodarstwo w Bogdańcu podziękować i o błogosławieństwo poprosić, które grzesznemu człowiekowi najpotrzebniejsze. – Słyszałem, żeście zdrowsi – rzekł opat, ściskając go za głowę – i żeście się do grobu naszej nieboszczki królowej ofiarowali. – Bo nie wiedząc, do którego świętego się udać, do niej się udałem. – Dobrzeście uczynili! – zawołał zapalczywie opat – lepsza ona od innych i niechby jej który śmiał pozazdrościć! I w jednej chwili gniew wystąpił mu na oblicze, policzki napłynęły krwią, oczy poczęły się iskrzyć. Znali tę jego zapalczywość obecni, więc Zych począł się śmiać i wołać: – Bij, kto w Boga wierzy! Opat zaś odsapnął rozgłośnie, potoczył oczyma po obecnych, za czym roześmiał się, równie nagle jak poprzednio wybuchnął i spojrzawszy na Zbyszka, zapytał: – A to wasz bratanek i mój krewniak? Zbyszko pochylił się i ucałował go w rękę. – Małego widziałem; nie poznałbym! – mówił opat. – Pokaż się jeno! I począł go oglądać od stóp do głowy bystrymi oczyma, a wreszcie rzekł: – Zbyt urodziwy! panna to, nie rycerz! Na to Maćko: – Brali tę pannę Niemce w taniec, ale co ci ją który wziął, wnet się wykopyrtnął i już nie wstał. – I kuszę bez pokrętki napnie! – zawołała nagle Jagienka. Opat zwrócił się ku niej: – A ty tu czego? Ona zaś zaczerwieniła się tak, że aż szyja i uszy jej stały się różowe, i odrzekła ogromnie zmieszana: –Bom widziała... – Strzeżże się, by cię przypadkiem nie ustrzelił; musiałabyś się bez trzy kwartały goić... Na to rybałtowie, pątnik i klerycy–waganci wybuchnęli jednym gromkim śmiechem, od którego Jagienka stropiła się do reszty, tak że opat ulitował się nad nią i podniósłszy ramię, ukazał jej olbrzymi rękaw swej sukni. – Pochowaj się, dziewucho – rzekł – bo ci krew z jagód tryśnie. Tymczasem Zych usadził Maćka na ławie i kazał przynieść wina, po które skoczyła Jagienka. Opat zwrócił oczy na Zbyszka i począł tak mówić: – Dość krotochwil! Nie dla sromoty ja cię do dziewki porównał, jeno z wesołości dla twojej urody, której i niejedna dziewka mogłaby pozazdrościć. Ale wiem, żeś chłop na schwał! Słyszałem i o twoich uczynkach pod Wilnem, i o Fryzach, i o Krakowie. Powiadali mi Zych o wszystkim – rozumiesz!... Tu począł patrzeć przenikliwie w oczy Zbyszka i po chwili ozwał się znowu: – Iżeś trzy pawie czuby poprzysiągł, to ich sobie szukaj! Chwalebny to jest i Bogu miły uczynek nieprzyjaciół naszego plemienia ścigać... Ale jeżeliś – i co innego przy tym ślubował, to wiedz, że cię tu na poczekaniu mogę od onych ślubów rozwiązać, bo takową moc mam. – Hej! – rzekł Zbyszko – jak człowiek co Panu Jezusowi w duszy obiecał, to jakaż moc może go od tego rozwiązać? Usłyszawszy to, Maćko spojrzał z pewną obawą na opata, lecz on widocznie był w wybornym humorze, gdyż zamiast wybuchnąć gniewem pogroził wesoło palcem Zbyszkowi i rzekł: – To ci mądrala! Bacz, by ci się nie przygodziło to, co Niemcowi Beyhardowi. – A co mu się przygodziło? – spytał Zych. – A spalili go na stosie. – Za co? – Bo gadał, że świecki człek potrafi tak samo tajemnice boskie wyrozumieć jako i osoba duchowna. – Surowie ci go pokarali! – Ale słusznie! – zagrzmiał opat – gdyż przeciw Duchowi Świętemu pobluźnił. Cóż to sobie myślicie! Może–li człek świecki co z tajemnic boskich wymiarkować? –Nijak nie może! – ozwali się zgodnym chórem wędrowni klerycy. – A wy, "szpylmany", cicho siedzieć! – rzekł opat – boście też żadni duchowni, choć głowy macie pogolone. – Nie szpylmany my już ni goliardowie, jeno waszej miłości dworzanie – odpowiedział jeden z nich, zaglądając w tymże czasie do dużej konwi, od której z daleka bił zapach słodu i chmielu. –Patrzcie!... mówi jakoby z beczki! – zawołał opat. – Hej, ty kudłaty! A czego do konwi zaglądasz? Łaciny tam na dnie nie znajdziesz. – Ja też nie łaciny szukam, jedno piwa, którego nie mogę na–leźć. Opat zaś zwrócił się do Zbyszka, który ze zdziwieniem spoglądał na tych dworzan, i rzekł: – Wszystko to clerici scholares, choć każdy wolał prasnąć książkę, a chycić lutnię i z nią włóczyć się po świecie. Przygarnąłem ich i żywię, bo cóż mam robić? Nicponie i powsinogi wierutne, ale umieją śpiewać i trochę służby Bożej liznęli, więc mam z nich przy kościele pożytek, a w potrzebie i obronę, bo niektórzy sierdzite pachołki! Ten tu pątnik prawi, że był w Ziemi Świętej, ale próżno byś go pytał o jakowe morza alibo kraje, bo on tego nawet nie wie, jak cesarzowi greckiemu na imię i w którym mieście mieszka. – Wiedziałem – odrzekł ochrypłym głosem pątnik – ale jak mnie wzięła frybra na Dunaju trząść, tak i wszystko wytrzęsła. – Najbardziej się mieczom dziwuję – rzekł Zbyszko – bo takich nigdy u wędrownych kleryków nie widziałem. – Im wolno – rzekł opat – gdyż nie mają święceń, a że ja także kord przy boku noszę, to nie dziwota. Rok temu pozwałem Wilka z Brzozowej na udeptaną ziemię o te bory, przez któreście przejeżdżali do Bogdańca. Nie stawił się... – Jakoże miał duchownemu stawać? – przerwał Zych. Na to zaperzył się opat i uderzywszy pięścią w stół, zawołał: –Gdym we zbroi, to ja nie ksiądz, jeno ślachcic!... A on nie stanął, bo mnie wolał z pachołkami nocą w Tulczy najechać. Ot, dlaczego kord przy boku noszę!... Omnes leges, omniaque iura vim vi repellere cunctisque sese defensare permittunt! Ot, dlaczego i im dałem miecze. Umilkli, zasłyszawszy łacinę, Zych, Maćko i Zbyszko i schylili głowy przed mądrością opata, gdyż żaden ni jednego słowa nie wyrozumiał: on zaś toczył jeszcze czas jakiś wokoło gniewnymi oczyma, a wreszcie rzekł: – Kto go wie, czy on i tu na mnie napadnie? – O wa! niech jeno napadnie – zawołali wędrowni klerycy, chwytając za rękojeść mieczów. – A niechby napadł! Cni się już i mnie bez bitki. – Nie uczyni on tego – rzekł Zych – prędzej z pokłonem i zgodą przyjdzie. Borów się już wyrzekł, a o syna mu chodzi...Wiecie!... Ale niedoczekanie jego!... Tymczasem opat uspokoił się i rzekł: – Młodego Wilka widziałem, jako pił z Cztanem z Rogowa w gospodzie w Krześni. Nie uznali nas zrazu, było ciemno – i precz uradzali o Jagience. Tu zwrócił się do Zbyszka: – I o tobie. – A oni czego ode mnie chcieli? – Oni od ciebie niczego nie chcieli, jeno nie po myśli im to, iż jest w pobliżu Zgorzelic trzeci. Tak tedy mówi Cztan do Wilka: "Jak mu skórę wygarbuję, to przestanie być gładki". A Wilk mówi: "Może się nas będzie bojał, a nie, to mu gnaty w mig połamię!" A potem poczęli się obaj upewniać, że się będziesz bojał. Usłyszawszy to. Maćko spojrzał na Zycha, Zych na niego, i oblicza obu przybrały wyraz chytry i radosny. Żaden nie był pewny, czy opat słyszał istotnie taką rozmowę, czy też zmyśla dlatego jedynie. by Zbyszkowi dodać bodźca: natomiast rozumieli obaj, a zwłaszcza, znając dobrze Zbyszka. Maćko, że nie było na świecie lepszego sposobu, aby go popchnąć do Jagienki. A opat jakby umyślnie dodał: – I po prawdzie, morowe to chłopy!... Zbyszko zaś nie pokazał po sobie nic, tylko począł pytać Zycha jakimś jakby nieswoim głosem: – A to jutro niedziela? – Niedziela. – Na mszę świętą zaś pojedziecie? – Ano!... – Dokąd? do Krześni? – Bo najbliżej. Gdzieżbyśmy jechali? – No, to dobrze! Krzyżacy 15